Luz de estrellas
by Janaust
Summary: Una conversación pendiente entre ambos magos. -¿Por qué te fuiste?-no lo dijo a modo de queja ni reclamo, tan solo quería escuchar el motivo de sus propios labios y no a través de una carta con una pésima caligrafía. -Antes me sentía fuerte, insuperable, el enfrentarme a Tártaros me hizo darme cuenta de lo contrario.


Advertencia: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para crear historias sin fines de lucro

* * *

Después de una agotadora y extenuante jornada laboral, lo único que anhelaba era llegar a su departamento, darse una ducha, comer algo e irse a dormir.

Ni siquiera tuvo que darse el trabajo de buscar las llaves; la puerta estaba junta. Sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y aún era la época en la que sus amigos se colaban a su departamento sin su permiso y hacían fiestas, pijamadas o simplemente iban a invadir su privacidad.

No fue necesario encender la luz pues la habitación resplandecía con los últimos tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. Encontró a Happy durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. De la boca del felino se escurría un fino hilo de baba mientras murmuraba sobre la venida inminente de la era de los peces voladores y que él era el encargado de realizar esa titánica misión. Ella lo arropó con cuidado a fin de no despertarlo y dirigió su mirada al joven de cabellos rosados que estaba absorto admirando el fantástico espectáculo en el que las nubes se teñían de un intenso rojo hasta quedar degradadas a un sutil amarillo.

 **-Yo, Lucy ¿Dónde habías estado?** –le pregunta al sentir que ella llega a su lado.

Se vio tentada en hacer un mohín, pero descartó la idea. Solo Natsu podría olvidar con tanta facilidad lo que ella le había comentado esa misma mañana – **Dios mío, Natsu ¡Estaba trabajando! ¡Ya te lo había dicho!** –cruzó sus brazos en señal de disgusto – **¿Y ustedes ya terminaron de arreglar sus cosas?**

 **-Hace poco terminamos** –. Después de estar separados por un año, lo primero que decidieron al volverse a ver, era que se encargarían de buscar uno a uno los miembros de Fairy Tail y de este modo, ponerle fin al período de disolución del gremio, sin embargo, y siendo más prácticos, necesitaban por lo menos de un día para que Natsu y Happy descansaran y prepararan su equipaje, mientras que Lucy aprovecharía ese día trabajando, ya que unos pocos jewels no le vendrían nada de mal.

Ambos magos permanecieron en silencio, con sus cabezas dispuestas hacia el cielo observando cómo éste se iba llenando con los numerosos cuerpos celestes.

 **-¿Por qué te fuiste?** –no lo dijo a modo de queja ni reproche, tan solo quería escuchar el motivo de sus propios labios y no a través de una carta con una pésima caligrafía.

 **-Antes me sentía fuerte, insuperable** –comenzó a hablar con un tono apagado – **pero el enfrentarnos a Tártaros me hizo darme cuenta de que me faltaba mucho camino por recorrer** –apretó el puño de su mano con impotencia – **me juré a mí mismo volverme más fuerte para protegerlos, para no tener que ver nunca más una lágrima en el rostro de mis amigos.**

 **-Yo también me prometí algo parecido cuando perdía a Aquarius** –dijo al tiempo que tocaba la llave dorada rota, la cual conservaba celosamente como uno de sus objetos personales más preciados. – **No quería perder a mis amigos** – _Y sin embargo, lo hice._ Contuvo el llanto, eso ya no servía de nada.

 **-Hay veces** –se mordió la lengua y continuó diciendo – **en las que tengo la sensación de escuchar la voz de Igneel tan claramente como la tuya o la de Happy, es muy raro ¿No lo crees?** –le dio una sonrisa cargada de dolor.

Lucy sintió que le encogía el corazón. Natsu es por naturaleza alegre y optimista –a tal grado que incluso cuando Acnología atacó la isla Tenroujima, él la confortó diciéndole que sí volverían a casa, juntos –por eso, verlo en ese estado le dolía mucho.

Natsu siempre había sido la persona que le traía un rayo de esperanza a ella cuando su mundo parecía derrumbarse, y ahora, aunque solo fuera por una vez, ella quería confortarlo, ser su fuerza, su apoyo, darle ánimos y hacerle saber que nunca estaría solo.

 **-¿Sabías que muchas de las estrellas que vemos están muertas?** –el dragón slayer de fuego abrió la boca para decir algo, mas la cerró inmediatamente; nunca había pasado por su mente una idea tan descabellada como esa – **verás, hay estrellas que murieron hace millones de años, sin embargo, su luz aún viaja a través del espacio y son estos espectros los que estamos observando ahora mismo** –repuso con cierto aire de suficiencia, se sentía como una profesora enseñándole a un alumno de primaria – **Igneel y Aquarius son como esas estrellas** –puntualizó al cabo de un rato cuando consideró que el pelirosado ya había procesado la información – **aunque se encuentren muy lejos de nosotros y no los podamos ver físicamente, la luz de sus corazones continúan iluminando nuestro camino.**

Natsu miró fijamente el firmamento, pero esta vez teniendo presente el _gran secreto_ que le había revelado la rubia – **no has cambiado en nada Lucy** –el comentario la tomó por sorpresa, estaba a punto de protestar cuando él añadió – **sigues diciendo un montón de cosas raras.**

Lucy sintió que su cara empezaba a arder por la rabia ¡Ella solo quería subirle el ánimo! ¡No era para que se estuviera riendo! La risa tan característica de Natsu llenó toda la habitación, haciendo que la propia Lucy se viera contagiada y comenzara a reír igual que él; simplemente él ganaba cada una de sus batallas. Notó que había algo raro cuando se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, en efecto, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero éstas no eran por la tristeza y la soledad, sino que de una felicidad genuina.

Al percatarse de aquello, Natsu la atrajo hacia él, dejando sus frentes muy cerca mientras le acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza –muy similar a la vez que consoló a la Lucy del futuro – **Lo siento Lucy, yo no quería…** –se disculpó por haber sido tan insensible

 **-No es eso** –aclaró enseguida **–solo estaba pensando…** –se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos – **en lo afortunada que soy por volver a tenerte** –al terminar de hablar regresó a la posición original.

Por un momento él dudó en qué responderle, pero luego creyó entender a lo que se refería la rubia – **claro, después de todo somos un equipo** –un leve malestar en su estómago lo hizo cambiar de tema abruptamente – **ehh, hablando de otra cosa ¿Trajiste algo de comida? Con Happy asaltamos tu refrigerador y seguimos con mucha hambre…**

Sin dejar su buen humor, le indicó unas bolsas que había traído **– tú despiertas a Happy mientras yo preparo la mesa** –él la miraba sorprendido, normalmente o para ser más exactos la _antigua Lucy_ se hubiera molestado fácilmente, pero la Lucy actual no parecía que le incomodara en lo más mínimo. Supuso que se había equivocado al afirmar que ella no cambió durante ese año.

Sin embargo, lo que Natsu no sabía era que durante ese año Lucy había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de muchas cosas, y entre ellas el ciclo de la vida; ella era muy consciente de que la disolución del gremio no era el final, sino que implicaba un nuevo comienzo y eso era lo que le aterraba: tener que comenzar absolutamente sola. Mas ahora, no tenía nada que temer; Natsu y Happy estaban a su lado, y con ellos podía llegar a creer que las aventuras de Fairy Tail eran realmente _eternas_.

* * *

 **Nota:** Lo sé, el final es muy WTF, pero considerando que creé la mayoría de la historia mientras estaba desvelada me siento bastante conforme (?)


End file.
